Percy's Master Plan
by SiriuslyPotterheads
Summary: Percy Jackson has failed to trick his girlfriend Annabeth. He's tried lots of things but she always catches him. But, this time it's different. With the help of two unlikely friends will Percy finally be able to trick a daughter of Athena?


"Perc," Harry said, his bright green eyes shining through his glasses, "This is never going to work. There's a reason why she's a daughter of ATHENA."

"Oh, c'mon Harry!" Percy nagged, "When have I ever been wrong?"

"Well-"Harry began.

"Those times don't count!" Percy said automatically, "Besides! This is going to work I just know it!"

"Harry I thought you were a Gryffindor! Where's your sense for adventure?" The two boys other small friend finally piped out.

"Frodo has a point. You're out numbered Harry." Percy said his green eyes gleaming to match that big grin on his face.

"Ugh, fine! Yay for peer pressure!" Harry said sarcastically crossing his arms, "What's first?"

"Clothes of course!" Percy chanted over his shoulder while running away.

"He's lost it hasn't he Frodo?" Harry said looking down at his pointy eared friend.

"I'm afraid so Harry."

Five minutes later Percy came running back with a bright orange shirt and baggy shorts in hand. He practically shoved them at Harry, "Here you go put these on."

Harry held up the shorts, eyed them for a second, and then looked at Percy, "You're kidding right?"

"No I wear these every day." Percy said, "Oh! You'll need this too." The Poseidon boy carefully took off his beaded necklace and added it to the pile of clothes. "Well chop, chop! We only have a couple of hours!"

Harry groaned, "Calm down fish head."

"Don't tell me what to do scar head!" Percy spat back.

"Seaweed brain."

"Gryffindork."

"Gosh I swear! You two could be a married couple!" Frodo said laughing a little.

Harry and Percy looked at each other and burst out laughing along with Frodo.

"So you'll do it?" Percy asked with big green eyes.

"Yeah I'll do it. Just no more hyper Percy! Remember last time?" Harry asked smirking.

Percy blushed, "We shall never speak of it."

All three boys nodded and then Harry got dressed. A few minutes after he put on the shorts the wizard complained.

"These feel funny." Harry groaned.

"They're sweats Harry, they're supposed to feel that way." Percy smirked and then stood next to Harry. "Well Frodo, how do we look?"

Frodo examined the boys, "Well for starters Harry still has a scar on his forehead. His hair is longer than yours Perc. Harry is practically blind without his glasses. Percy you're tanner than Harry is. And Percy smells of the beach, you Harry, smell of parchment and ink."

"Is that all?" Percy said sarcastically.

"This would've been easier if we used pollyjuice potion." Harry whined.

The other two boys looked at each other, "Pollyjuice potion?" Frodo asked.

"Uh, never mind it's too complex for Percy's mind."

"Hey! Just because I look dumb doesn't mean I am!" Percy said.

"So, how are we going to take care of all these problems?" Harry said ignoring Percy.

"I can take care of the smell right now! Harry hold your breath!" Percy demanded.

"Hold my-?" Harry questioned, but before he could get his words out he was showered with gallons of fresh water. Harry was hosed from head to two with smelly water from the small pond nearby.

"There now you smell like me!" Percy said trying to hold in a laugh.

"No. I smell of you when you don't shower!" Harry yelled at his friend.

"Well if she asks say I didn't shower."

Harry grumbled, "Frodo?"

"You smell fine Harry." Frodo said smiling, "What about the scar and hair?"

Harry smiled and whipped out his wand, "I got this." With a few flicks of his wrist and a few words Frodo and Percy could not hear Harry's hair shortened to match Percy's. Then the next moment his scar seemed to be covered up and had disappeared.

"My, my, Harry you clean up nice! I would almost say you look handsome! Then again you're pale and have those hideous glasses." Percy chimed sarcastically.

With a few more flicks of Harry's wand Harry's skin matched Percy's. After he put his wand in his back pocket he handed his glasses to Frodo, "There do I look handsome now?"

"Oh you're drop dead gorgeous!" Percy said while he and Frodo laughed.

"Seriously though what do you think Frodo?" Harry said while he and Percy stood next to each other.

"If I didn't know who you both were I'd say you were twins!" Frodo said as Percy started a victory high five with Harry.

"But," Frodo continued while Percy lowered his arm, "Harry's accent will be very visible when he's talking."

Percy muttered a few Greek cuss words while Harry shoved his glasses back on his face. "Your cloak Harry! Can we use that?"

"Well, I mean sure, but," Harry began, "What will we say and how will I know what TO mouth?"

"Think me Harry. What would I say?" Percy said.

Harry looked at Percy and impersonated his best American accent, "Hello Mr. Hobbit! I'm Mr. Percy Jackson and this is my idiot friend Harry! You know where we can get any cheeseburgers around here?"

Frodo chuckled while Percy stood there, "Okay I don't sound like that!"

"Yes you do." Frodo said quietly, "Try mouthing what Percy says, here I'll be Annabeth."

Frodo cleared his throat dramatically while Harry exchanged his cloak to Percy. Percy gently wrapped the cloak around him while he faded into the surrounding. "Ready when you are Hobbit man!"

"Ready Harry?" Frodo asked Harry.

"No."

"Okay good!" Frodo walked away and then walked back to Harry, "Percy! Oh it's been hours? Where have you been?!"

"C'mon wise girl," Percy began to say while Harry started to mouth it perfectly, "Did you even check the arcade?"

"Well no-"Frodo said.

"Gosh we've been dating a year and it's like you don't even know me!" Percy said while Harry threw up his arms. A small smirk on his face.

"This is good boys! You ready to try it out on Annabeth?" Frodo said while Percy took Harry's cloak off.

"I am!" Percy chanted.

"Sure what ever." Harry said as he slid his glasses in his pocket.

"I'll go look out for her!" Frodo squeaked as he slipped on a gold shiny ring and winked before he disappeared.

"I got to get me something that turns me invisible." Percy mumbled while Harry laughed.

Ten minutes later a small figure popped in between Percy and Harry making both boys jump back.

"Jeez Frodo!" Harry said holding his chest.

Frodo smiled, "She's like a block away from here."

Percy nodded and flung Harry's cloak over him. Frodo slipped the golden object over his finger. Harry sighed and navigated his way over to a small pond and sat down.

A few seconds later Harry felt a warm pair of arms wrap around his neck.

"Hey Seaweed brain." The girl whispered into his ear.

"Hey wise girl." Percy said while Harry mimicked it perfectly. Harry gently rubbed Annabeth's palm.

Annabeth plopped down next to Harry and held his hand, "So, why are we in Central Park?"

"I just thought it would be a good time to hang out." Percy and Harry worked like clockwork.

"Yeah you have been hanging out a ton with, oh what are their names?" Annabeth asked.

"Harry and Frodo?"

"Yeah those two!" Annabeth smiled, "I haven't had any alone time with you in forever." Annabeth said leaning closer to Harry.

Percy thumped Harry's head. Harry instinctively held the back of his head.

"Percy what's wrong?" Annabeth asked with full concern.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." Percy gritted his teeth while he was talking. He was starting to get jealous.

Annabeth leaned closer, "You sure? Because it would be a little awkward kissing you if you were Harry Potter or something."

All three boys froze in their tracks. "Percy Jackson you get out from under this cloak right now!" Annabeth yelled and stood up.

Percy shyly took the cloak off of him and smiled slyly, "Hey-"

"Don't you 'Hey' me! How dare you try to trick me! Again! How many times does this have to happen before you realize I know you?!" Annabeth huffed and crossed her arms.

"Annabeth, baby," Percy said holding Annabeth in his arms.

Annabeth groaned and then snuggled into her boyfriend's chest, "Ugh if I didn't like you so much…"

"Sweetie?" Percy said resting his chin on her head.

"Hmmm?"

"Gotcha." Harry said without Percy's assistance.

"Wha-"Annabeth questioed as she backed away from the black haired boy, who must've been Harry. "But, but, how?" She demanded.

"Well now if we told you that wouldn't be fair now would it?" Another black haired boy, who must've been the real Percy, said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Annabeth punched Percy's arm, then kissed him, and then punched his arm again.

Percy smiled, "I'll make it up to you. Lunch together at McDonalds?"

"Oh, Percy you're you classy!" Annabeth said sarcastically, "But, yes."

Percy smiled and took Annabeth's hand as they walked together down the streets of New York.

"Frodo?" Harry asked picking up his cloak.

"Yes Harry?" A voice said from no visible body.

"Want to spy on them?" Harry asked again putting on his cloak.

"Absolutely."


End file.
